


Серость

by Olxa



Series: Встречи с вампирами [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Серость

Когда я вижу такие пары, у меня на глаза слезы наворачиваются от зависти. Так хочется, чтобы у меня был такой же мужчина.   
Поначалу она сидела одна, курила тонкие сигареты, один раз поговорила по мобильнику, выпила бокал вина. Я думала, что она похожа на меня: после работы продавцом-консультантом в каком-нибудь магазине бежит вечером в бар, чтобы расслабиться и подготовиться к возвращению домой. Хотя вроде бы такая красивая, и манеры у неё такие благородные, практически королева, у такой должны быть мужчины на дорогих машинах и вещи от Версаче. «Всякое бывает», - решила я тогда. А потом пришел он, и всё расставил по своим местам.   
Заказал два бокала вина, изящно опершись о стойку, и легко, словно мимоходом, погладил свою женщину по смуглому колену. Это было одно из тех движений, которое сложно сымитировать, такое, вроде бы, естественное, почти случайное и, тем не менее, в нем чувствуется не случайность, а намек. После они пили вино, о чем-то беседовали, он – всё так же опираясь на стойку, она – продолжая сидеть, только чуть развернула стул в его сторону.   
Вот мужчина отошел, женщина снова закурила. А когда он вернулся, то подошел к ней сзади и погладил по спине двумя руками всё так же осторожно и одновременно страстно, легко поцеловал в незакрытое волосами место на шее. Она что-то ему сказала, и они заулыбались.   
Нет, смотреть на такие пары – только портить здоровье! Иногда думается – что мешает мне искать такого же? Но с другой стороны, мне уже скоро тридцать, пора думать о семье и, как ужасно это ни звучит, брать, что есть, и лепить из него того, кого хочется. Меня вдохновлял пример родителей: мама неплохо выдрессировала отца, он даже научился мыть посуду и готовить завтрак. Их, конечно, нельзя назвать несчастными – они любят и уважают друг друга, они не бедствуют, у них много друзей, им есть что вспомнить, сидя вечером у камина, однако я никогда не видела, чтобы папа, как вот этот красавец, вдруг взял и поцеловал маму, просто потому что его терзает вечное желание прикасаться к своей женщине. Они целуются и обнимаются, с большой охотой, я знаю. И, тем не менее, они делают это редко и как-то… ритуально, словно где-то в сценарии написано: сейчас объятие. Эта пара передо мной – совсем другая. Они двигаются согласно друг с другом. Он наклоняет голову, а она гладит его по щеке. Женщина вздергивает подбородок, а мужчина целует её в лоб. Он чуть подается вперед, и она тут же прижимается к нему. И все эти движения плавно перетекают одно в другое, напоминая хорошо отрепетированный танец профессиональных танцоров.   
Мы с моим тоже ходим по барам вместе. Бывает, что и в рестораны. Тогда он «ритуально» держит руку на моем колене или обнимает за талию, помогает снять или надеть пальто, спрашивает, что я буду заказывать. И мне не на что жаловаться. Он милый парень: не изменяет, не забывает про годовщину и мой день рождения, ходит за продуктами, готовит отличный кофе, нравится маме и у него, в отличие от меня, есть высшее образование. Не Оксфорд, конечно, но всё-таки. Вот только с работой пока не везет, ну, ничего, я сделаю из него человека, и мы, так же как мои родители, будем жить в домике где-нибудь подальше от Лондона и заведем собаку. Это не плохая перспектива, но, глядя на эту пару, я думаю, что и не самая хорошая.   
У них всё так правильно и гармонично, никаких шероховатостей, повышенного тона голоса, нахмуренных бровей. А ещё никаких тяжеловесных излишеств: огромных букетов роз, дорогих украшений, поцелуев в диафрагму и бестолкового лапанья друг друга за все места. Они любят искренне и спокойно, не торопясь, поскольку торопиться им некуда. И я почему-то уверена, что они начали встречаться не из-за смеси симпатии и практических соображений, а потому что это была судьба и этому невозможно было сопротивляться.   
Я вздохнула и снова отвернулась, хотя так хотелось продолжать на них посмотреть. Но неприлично так долго пялиться на людей, а с другой стороны – им, похоже, не было дела ни до кого кроме друг друга. Мой телефон зазвонил, на экране высветился номер моего парня. Брать трубку не хотелось, и я положила его в сумку, потом скажу, что не слышала. Впрочем, этот звонок был знаком того, что мне пора возвращаться домой, ещё начнет волноваться, знаю я своего балбеса.   
\- Извините, - раздался рядом со мной нежный бархатистый голос, от которого у меня мурашки побежали по спине.   
\- Д-да? - отозвалась я, и посмотрела на смуглую девушку, которая подошла ко мне. Её мужчина стоял на прежнем месте и заинтересованно смотрел на нас, улыбаясь. Она тоже улыбалась, как-то нежно, по-матерински, я даже подумала, что на самом деле она старше, чем выглядит.   
\- У вас не найдется зажигалки? А-то моя выдохлась, - я молча протянула ей зажигалку.  
Женщина плавно поднесла её к кончику тонкой сигареты, проделав всё это очень близко от моего лица. Я отшатнулась слишком резко и чуть не упала, однако на женщину это не произвело никакого впечатления. Она спокойно затягивалась и выдыхала дым, словно и не собиралась уходить. Но я не хотела возмущаться или возражать, внезапно мне всё происходящее стало безразлично, я только смотрела на мужчину, который продолжал наблюдать за нами с вежливым вниманием.   
\- Красивый? – спросила блондинка. Я кивнула. - А твой разве нет?  
\- Мой? - его простоватое лицо вдруг четко представилось мне, и это воспоминание ненадолго разогнало странный дурман в голове. - Мой тоже ничего, но не такой.   
\- Хм, да. В восемнадцать хочется всего самого лучшего, а к тридцати берешь, что есть, - как будто прочитав мои прежние мысли, произнесла женщина задумчиво. Я не волновалась по этому поводу, меня больше интересовало, какого она возраста: по рассуждениям так все сорок можно дать, но по лицу с трудом дашь двадцать.   
\- Тебе не хочется жить в этой серости? – женщина… девушка - я так и не определилась - сощурила свои пронзительно-голубые глаза и оперлась о стойку спиной.   
\- А разве есть выход? – спросила я.   
\- Конечно, - женщина, улыбнувшись, поманила меня пальцем, и я наклонилась к ней.   
Поначалу она действительно что-то шептала мне на ухо, а затем я почувствовала боль в месте соединения шеи и плеча. Как два укола, не очень больно и по-своему даже приятно. Через некоторое время исчезли вообще какие-либо чувства, только казалось, что из меня выходит какая-то зараза, нечто вредное, будто из меня отсосали яд змеи. Я попыталась открыть глаза, однако веки меня не слушались, да и голова стала какой-то тяжелой, словно обернутая сотней полотенец. Но прежде чем сознание окончательно провалилось в темноту, я успела услышать женский голос, который сказал:  
\- Полного заражения не будет, просто станешь посмелее.  
Когда я очнулась, было уже утро. Оказалось, мой парень заволновался и пошел искать меня по нашим любимым барам, в одном из которых я как раз и нашлась. Он говорил, что я была пьяна и несла чушь про какую-то красивую пару. Сама я этого не помню, зато странную парочку запомнила хорошо. Наверное, потому что у меня осталось напоминание о ней: две маленькие ранки на плече.   
Кстати, своего парня я бросила. Слишком ничтожен для меня.


End file.
